


Я сдаюсь

by Lirrda



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Я верну тебя. Обещаю.





	Я сдаюсь

Ты помнишь когда все было иначе? 

Конечно, помнишь. 

Мы были так глупы и наивны. Твоя горячая голова уже тогда не давала тебе покоя, но ты гораздо чаще смеялся. И смех твой был таким чистым, таким заливистым, что я готова была слушать его часами. Не только я. Все мы.

А потом…

Я помню, как ты был испуган, когда понял, что у тебя больше нет магии. Когда почувствовал жажду. И все вокруг так быстро стало таким грязным, заляпанным кровью и смерть оказалась нашим вечным спутником. Наверное, тебе действительно не хватало внимания, но…

Мы бежали от обезумевшего отца, оплакивали убитую мать. У Ника всегда были проблемы, он нуждался в нас, Кол! Потом стало только сложнее. Охотники, проблемы, двойники… А ты всегда казался таким сильным, таким самостоятельным. Стоило чаще думать о том, что все не может быть так просто. Твоя улыбка со временем превратилась в хищную ухмылку, а шутки покрылись сарказмом, став защитой от всех обид. И я просто надеялась забыть, что ты мой брат. Видимо, перестаралась.

Мы любили тебя, брат. Всегда. Каждый из нас. Мы любили тебя, когда закалывали. Любили, когда предавали. Ты помнишь каждое предательство, уверена. Но я не буду извиняться. Ты отомстил мне за все. И это было гораздо больнее, чем ты думаешь. Хотя, ты ведь итак знаешь, да?

Конечно, знаешь, хитрый упрямый лжец. Так и не выбросил из головы ни того времени, что мы провели вместе, ни того, что я потом сделала. Я всего лишь пыталась поступить правильно, Кол. Это было слишком даже для нас. И что в итоге, брат? К чему привела наша война? Ты шлялся со своими ведьмами, испытывая извращенное удовольствие от осознания, насколько меня это злит. 

Сколько раз ты подбивал меня этим на предательства? Скольких из твоих любовниц я убила? Почти всех. Кроме тех, с кем успел расправиться ты сам. И кроме нее. Черт тебя побери, братец, ну почему она? Ты ведь поэтому запихнул меня в тело такой же ведьмы, чтобы я ненавидела себя так же, как ты сам уже давно ненавидишь меня? Блестящий удар. Как и всегда.

Я думала, годы спустя, целые века спустя, все пройдет, но мы же совсем ненормальные, да? Проклятые отныне и вовеки. Ты даже умер, словно всем назло. Словно устал бороться со всеми нами, сам сдался идиотке Гилберт почти без боя, как иначе они бы смогли тебя поймать? Ты всегда был слишком умен для подобной смерти, правда? Жаль, Финна тебе не удалось перехитрить.

Знаешь, что? Я не позволю тебе снова думать, что мне плевать. Это не так. Никогда не было так. Мои чувства не были игрой. Не с тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя вернула она. Я должна сделать это сама. Ради тебя. Ради давнего прошлого. И совершенно не важно, что для этого понадобится. Хотя бы мгновение твоего первого вздоха она не отберет. 

Не волнуйся, я не трону ее. Но ведьмы смертны. Однажды она умрет, и ты все же вернешься целиком и полностью домой. Ко мне. И тогда, все будет по-другому. Я устала бороться, я сдаюсь.


End file.
